Truth or Dare
by Mariku-san
Summary: Team 7 goes on a mission and the boys decide to play Truth or Dare til things get extreme.


**I got bored and asked a friend to help me pick an idea for a fic. I let loose the plot bunnies and this is the one that got caught. Therefore it is a gift fic for Mizurio-chan. I hope he enjoys it as much as I hope the rest of you do.**

**Summary: Team 7 goes out on a mission and Sasuke and Naruto decided to play Truth or Dare til something extreme happens.**

**Rating: M because it'll have yaoi and stuff later on. **

* * *

"NA-RU-TOOO!" Shouted a pink haired girl, her green eyes glaring at the orange jacket that was busy wrestling on the ground with a dark haired teen. When the pair on the ground stopped, Naruto Uzumaki, the one in question paused in mid attack, a fist ready to punch a pale-faced boy in the face.

"But, Sakura-chan!" he pleaded, dropping the collar of the dark haired teen known as Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke merely was sitting up on his elbows, his face a bit dirty from the scuffle, but nothing serious.

"Get off of him!" Sakura Haruno shouted, her hands on her slender hips, staring at the two boys on the dirty bridge floor. The three young Genin that made up Team 7 waited, as patiently as possible for their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, to arrive, but as usual, he was late.

The blonde teen grumbled a few words before he got off of Sasuke, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "…Always taking his side…." Were the only things audible.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining as she took in the image of the rough around the edges Uchiha in. He merely grunted to her, and the girl took that as a yes as she watched him dust off his pants and shirt, wiping a bit off of his face. Inner Sakura squealed, punching at the air while the outer one just smiled and sighed, falling for the bad boy image everyone else fell for.

"What's so great about you?" Naruto asked, finally get rid of his pouty mood. He stared at Sasuke with defiant blue eyes.

"What's it to you, loser?" Sasuke replied, a smooth voice on the verge of full-blown puberty.

"That! I hate that! You think you're so high and mighty! I can't stand it! I'm going to smack that smug grin off of your face one day, and you'll have to acknowledge me as an equal rival!" The blonde almost ran straight into Sasuke if it hadn't been for a voice floating in the air.

"Now, now, children. Can't we behave ourselves?" A poof was heard and in the midst of a cloud, a tall figure with silver hair walked out of it, holding a green book, eye glued onto the pages.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time. Sasuke just looked at the man and grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the railing of the bridge. The day was hot and no breeze floated in the air, but that was the usual deal when it was summer time.

"You're late again!" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired man. Though his headband covered his left eye, along with a mask that covered his mouth, the pink haired girl knew he was smiling shyly underneath it. "And don't bother making excuses! We've heard them all1"

"Yeah! We've been heard for 4 hours, Kakashi-sensei! You told us not to eat breakfast and here you show up late! Again!" Now it was Naruto's turn to scold their teacher.

"I'm sorry, guys. How about I teach you all to lunch and then we can go to the Hokage's office to get our latest mission?" Kakashi closed his book now, and placed it in his back pouch, smiling at the two smiling faces and the one grumpy face that always looked bored and pissed all at once.

"Promise!" Naruto shouted, knowing where he'd drag everyone to lunch if he got his way, and he usually did.

"Yes, Naruto, we can go to Ichiraku's." The Jounin sighed, ruffling his hand in the thick locks of blonde gaining him a laugh before the teen bolted forward and across the bridge toward his favourite ramen shop.

"Naruto, wait for me!" Sakura shouted, chasing after the teen as Kakashi waved to Sasuke to hurry up before he took off to follow Sakura and Naruto.

The lone Uchiha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could already tell that it was going to be a long day. Staring at his reflection on the river's surface at the bridge, he smirked before running to fall behind Kakashi.


End file.
